1460s in poetry
— Francois Villon, the "Ballade des Dams du Temps Jadis" in Le Grand Testament, 1461 Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published 1461: * Francois Villon, Le Grand Testament, lyric poem; FranceKurian, George Thomas, Timetables of World Literature, New York: Facts on File Inc., 2003, ISBN 0-8160-4197-0 consisting of 173 stanzas containing many ballades and rondeaux, including "Ballade des dames du Temps Jadis"Trager, James, The People's Chronology, New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1979 (see quotation, above) 1463: * Matteo Maria Boiardo, Carmina de Laudibus Estensium, Italy 1468: * Jami, Haft Owrang ("Seven Thrones"), collection of seven idylls (masnavi); Afghanistan poet who wrote in Persian Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1460: * Cornelio Paolo Amalteo born about this year (died 1517), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009 * Alessandro Cortesi (died 1490), Italian, Latin-language poet * William Dunbar, born about this year (died c. 1520), Scottish * Robert Henryson, year uncertain, Scottish poet who flourished from this year until 1500 * Gwerfyl Mechain born about this year (died 1500), Welsh poet, a womanOlsen, Kirsten, [http://books.google.com/books?id=jFY3CxmHk4cC&printsec=frontcover#PPA55,M1 Chronology of Women's History], p 55, Greenwood Publishing Group, 1994, ISBN 0-313-28803-8, ISBN 978-0-313-28803-6, retrieved via Google Books on May 26, 2009 * John Skelton (died 1529), English 1461: * February 6 – Džore Držić (died 1501), Croatian poet and playwright 1462: * Robert Henryson, Scottish poet who flourished from about this year until roughly 1500 * John Skelton born about this year (died c. 1529), English * Fausto Andrelino born about this year (died c. 1517), Italian, Latin-language poet * Lope de Vega (died 1535), Spain 1463: * C. Aurelio Cambini (died sometime after 1494), Italian, Latin-language poet * Giovanni Pico della Mirandola (died 1494), Italian, Latin-language poet * Antonio Tebaldeo (died 1537), Italian poet who wrote in both Italian and Latin 1464: * Giannantonio Flaminio (died 1536), Italian, Latin-language poet 1465: * September 11 – Bernardo Accolti (died 1536), Italian * Girolamo Carbone born about this year (died sometime after 1527), Italian, Latin-language poet * Serafino Ciminelli, also known as "Serafino Aquilano" (died 1500), Italian poet, singer, author and actor * Cassandra Fedele, born about this year (died 1558), Italian, Latin-language poet * Biernat of Lublin Polish: "Biernat z Lublina", born about this year (died sometime after 1529), Polish * Gil Vicente born about this year (died c. 1536), Portuguese poet and playwright * Yamazaki Sōkan (died 1553), Japanese renga and haikai poet 1467: * Girolamo Amaseo (died 1517), Italian, Latin-language poet * Octavien de Saint-Gelais (died 1502), French churchman, poet and translator 1468: * July 12 – Juan del Encina (sources differ on his death year, with one giving late 1529 or early 1530Slonimsky, Nicolas, ed. Baker’s Biographical Dictionary of Musicians seventh edition. London, England: Collier Macmillan Publishers, 1984: 662 and others 1533"Spain" article, p 198, The Catholic Encyclopedia, 1913 edition, retrieved via Google Books, May 26, 2009; or 1534Magnusson, Magnus, Chambers Biographical Dictionary, Cambridge University Press, 1990 edition), Spanish poet, musician and playwright * Octavien de Saint-Gelais (died 1502), French churchman, poet and translator 1469: * Giacomo Bon (died 1538), Italian, Latin-language poet * Niccolò Machiavelli (died 1527), Italian philosopher, writer, poet, musician, and politician * Francesco Di Natale (died 1542), Italian, Latin-language poet * Giovanni Francesco Pico (died 1533), Italian, Latin-language poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1461: *Martin le Franc (born 1410), French poet of the late Middle Ages and early Renaissance 1462: * Azari Tusi (born 1380), Persian poet 1463: * March 6 – Saint Catherine of Bologna (born 1413), Italian saint, abbess, visionary, calligrapher, miniaturist and poet * François Villon died sometime after January 5 (born c. 1431), French poet, thief and vagabond 1465: * January 5 – Charles, duc d'Orléans (born 1394), French * Pierre Michault (born 1405) 1469: * Ubertino Pusculo died about this year (born 1431), Italian, Latin-language poet See also * Poetry * 15th century in poetry * 15th century in literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto. Category:1400s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry